


only you (and no one else)

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Huening Kai, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Making Up, Mild Smut, Popular Huening Kai, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: huening kai didn't know how to say no to his fans. soobin couldn't help but jealous. chaos ensued.





	only you (and no one else)

"Look, Soobin, I'm telling you, it didn't mean anything! Honestly!"

"Really?" The brunette in question raised his eyebrow snidely at the raven-haired boy sitting beside him. "Well, excuse me if I find that hard to believe, what with your track record and all."

"Tr- tr- my _track record?_" Kai sputtered. _Okay, that was it,_ he thought furiously. "What the fuck is your problem? I do _not_," he snarled, "have a fucking _track record_."

Soobin's lips, which were stuck out in an expression of petulance, curled. "Oh, so you mean that you _don't_ have some new whore throwing herself at you every other day? Your fans seriously have no shame."

"Fuck, no!" Kai glared at his boyfriend, whose eyebrow remained perfectly arched. "It’s not like I give a damn about them anyway," he added vehemently.

"But they're always _there_. And they're always asking for something, and you always give it to them – pictures, autographs, little hugs. How am I supposed to know that you won’t just go ahead with it if one of them tried to sleep with you?"

"You mean _besides _the fact that I have no sexual interest in women whatsoever?" Kai retorted dryly. Soobin continued to glower at him, and Kai could see the cold façade was beginning to crack, and Soobin's often unspoken insecurities were coming to surface. His tone softened, as did his eyes as he reached out for the brunette's hand. "I love you, Soobin. Trust me."

Soobin's lower lip trembled slightly as he regarded his younger boyfriend. "I know, but…" he trailed off anxiously. His pout reformed as he asked, almost whining, "Why don't you ever just tell them to fuck off, that you have a boyfriend, and to leave you alone?"

Kai settled down a little at that. "I have to be polite. Its good manner," he smiled. Soobin rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I do tell them that I am _very_ happily attached, and turn all propositions down. So please don't worry about it?"

Their eyes met, a web of emotions tangling and clashing – hope, jealousy, reassurance, fear, trust, frustration; and finally Soobin gave a small nod and Kai grinned.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it, though," Soobin added petulantly. "I really hate when I know people are interested in you the only way I should be."

"What, you mean no one else ought to find me attractive?" teased Kai.

"They can think you're attractive, they're just not allowed to act on it." Soobin declared seriously.

"Well, I can't control how others act, but I promise you I won’t return any advances, alright?" Kai smiled warmly at his boyfriend when there was a small nod of acquiescence and leaned over to place a light, gentle kiss on his lips.

For a few minutes they remained that way, lying side by side, their lips meeting in soft, tender kisses that spoke of volumes of love. Kai's hand was entwined with Soobin's; his other was weaved into fine dark chocolate locks, cradling the brunette's head as they kissed. Soobin's free hand was lightly running up and down the length of Kai's arm.

"I love you, Kai," whispered Soobin.

"I love you, Soobin," Kai murmured. "And only you."

That seemed to spark something in his older boyfriend, because suddenly their kisses weren't long and languid and lazy, they had become hot and hard and heavy, almost desperate. Soobin was plying his lips against Kai's, working them insistently, coaxing them open, and then his tongue was darting and diving and delving into Kai's mouth, sliding and sweeping and seeking. His hands had traveled quickly from Kai's arm to his torso, tracing the smooth, strong contours of his shoulders and collarbone, then earnestly teased his chest and nipples, before moving down, redefining Kai's soft stomach and circling his bellybutton. His mouth soon followed, blazing hot and tingly on Kai's skin, and all that ran through Kai's mind was _Soobin._

Below Soobin, Kai was making all sorts of aggravatingly sensual noises, breathy moans of Soobin's name and barely restrained curses and low growls of approval, and they were all turning Soobin on so much, making him ache almost painfully, and all Soobin could think of was _Kai_.

His hands were tugging down Kai's boxers even before he'd registered it, and then his mouth was enveloping Kai's hard length, his tongue was dancing over all of his boyfriend's most sensitive spots. And Kai, Kai was making those irresistible groans and whimpers – _it ought to be illegal to be that goddamn sexy_, Soobin couldn't help thinking, as he moved his hand to join his mouth, wrapping it around Kai and stroking up and down. Kai's hips arched off the bed, into Soobin's hand, into Soobin's mouth, and still all Soobin could think of was _Kai_, and his hands moved faster still, his grasp became firmer, his mouth slid more insistently, his tongue drew patterns all over Kai like an artist inspired.

"Soobin," Kai moaned, "Oh my god – fuck – Soobin! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck—!"

His voice raised in pitch and ferventness and volume, all Kai could think of was _Soobin, _and it spurred his older boyfriend on to go faster, harder, give him more, and more and _more_, and then harder and faster still and _oh god Soobin more, fuck please more_, and then, yelling out his name so loudly he almost afraid the whole building would heard before he came, hard and explosive and dizzying, into Soobin's mouth and over his hand and across his chest and stomach.

Soobin crawled back up to kiss his boyfriend, who gave him a small, extremely sated smile even as his eyes were shut and he was recoiling in bliss. "I love you, Kai," he whispered once more.

Brilliant deer eyes, still slightly unfocused, fluttered open. "I love you too, Soobin." He smiled beatifically. "That was…I mean…wow." He leaned up to kiss the brunette again. "I love it when we make up…I love you."

Soobin stared down at his boyfriend, his expression entirely loving, almost fiercely so. "I love you…I'll always be yours."

"And I'm yours forever." Kai was quick to reassure, reaching up a hand to weave tenderly through Soobin's fine dark chocolate strands. He stared into the bottomless dark that were Soobin's eyes, licked his lips nervously then said, very quietly, "I – I want to prove it to you."

Soobin was staring at him again, emotions crossing and conflicting across his delicate, handsome features. "Kai," he finally choked out. "I – are you - "

Kai gave him a small nod, bit his lip nervously, and tightened his grip in Soobin's hair. "I'm ready…I want you to make love to me," he whispered.

Soobin's lips crashed down upon his, soft and warm and gentle, and Kai felt the comfortable weight of his boyfriend upon him, felt the glowing warmth of his skin, felt the urgent hardness of Soobin's need, and he pulled the brunette closer, spread his legs apart, tangled his hands even more in his soft locks, thinking only _Soobin._

Their lips parted, and Kai met Soobin's heated gaze, and murmured, "Take me."

It was all hazy from then on, even to Kai and Soobin; they were enveloped in a gauzy blanket of lust and need and want and love. Kai's breath on Soobin's lips, Soobin's moans on Kai's skin, their hands all over each other, their bodies pressed close emitting feverish heat, all their senses melted into one another, swam around them and sank into them, but all that Kai could think of was still _Soobin, _and all that Soobin could think of was _Kai._

Then Soobin moved deep inside Kai, and he wrapped his hand around Kai again and stroked him in time with each thrust of his hips, and then at last they both climaxed, loudly and messily and blissfully. And it was awkward and clumsy and uncomfortable and painful and confusing and weird, but it was also hot and sweet and passionate and delicious and tender and _perfect_, as Kai discovered how to position himself to minimize the pain, and Soobin discovered how to move just so to send Kai reeling with pleasure, and as they both, carefully, curiously, lovingly discovered each other.

And through it all, all that was in Soobin's mind was _Kai_, and all that was in Kai's was _Soobin._

**Author's Note:**

> been itching to write a sookai smut tbh, they're so hot together xd. drop me something nice on my cc is @hobibolla :)  
ps. any hot idea is welcome~


End file.
